bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Bleach Wiki:Article Improvement Unit
This is a Policy & Standards Committee project that aims to add or improve the references for Wiki articles. This project is co-lead by Mohrpheus ( talk) and [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk). Purpose of the project The purpose of the project is to improve articles by adding references, pictures and otherwise expanding sections where necessary. A list of articles is provided that needs improvement with specific areas of the improvement identified. Contribution Box Those who participate in the project may choose to use the following contribution box on their userpage. If you wish to use it, you can use it using the command How to participate Below is the list of articles in need of improvement. As per other projects, please claim an article by putting your name and *incomplete* to begin work on it. Once done, change the status to *needs checking for completion*. This is in order to get a second opinion on whether the referencing for a project is complete before marking it as complete. Only a committee member or an admin can mark a page as complete. Once again, anyone can work on an article. Please remember that all new information must be referenced. Quincy Special Shinigami are cool, Vizoreds are awesome, the Arrancar are... well... people seem to like them. At any rate, no one seems to like the Quincy and a recent inspection of the Quincy pages has left me horrified. Therefore, I would like some volunteers to go over the Quincy pages. In most cases, the content is already there but the general layout of the articles is terrible, images are lacking or of very poor quality, gifs are broken or headache-inducing (I'll take care of these). Sometimes references are lacking; and, sometimes the proper translation templates are missing. Of course, there is also poor grammar and spelling. So if you are not into writing lots of summaries but have a good sense of aesthetics, this task is for you! Please sign-up and show that there are people on Bleach Wiki who care about the Quincy! They are an endangered species you know! So show your love for the Panda bears of Bleach! Adopt a Quincy (article) today! *Reishi (Missing References) Participants in the Quincy Special get there own contribution box! Plot section tidying Due to the success of the Bleach Wiki:Fight Summary Project, a lot of the battle specifics currently in the plot section of character profiles no longer need to be there. So the general directive starting now is to cut down on too much battle details, especially the blow by blow stuff, and even battle specific images, in the profile of characters. This is of course more important for profiles with bloated plot sections. Generally, use your common sense and remove what you feel and when you feel is necessary. Needs Plot information to be added/expanded *Tessai Tsukabishi (Bount arc plot section needs to be expanded and referenced) *Akon (Plot section needs checking and expansion) -- [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] *In progress* *Yachiru Kusajishi (Bount & Hueco Mundo plot sections) *Dondochakka Bilstin (Plot section has too many holes and is too short) * The following character articles lack a Beast Sword Arc Plot section **Sentarō Kotsubaki (also lacks Bount Arc) **Kiyone Kotetsu (also lacks Bount Arc) *The following people need their plot expanded and referenced, images needed aswell within the plot. (Bount arc) **Hō and Ban needs information added to their plot, at least one image, referencing (Bount arc) **Ugaki needs information added to his plot, at least one image, referencing(Bount arc) **Gō Koga needs information added to his plot, referencirng (Bount arc) **Yoshino Sōma needs information added to her plot, at least one image **Ryō Utagawa needs information added to his plot, at least one image, referencing (Bount arc) Text reduction As the minute details of fights are now recorded in the fight pages, there is no reason to have minute detail of fights in character profiles. As such, certain articles need their parts of their plot section reduced. A general rule of thumb is that dialogues and non-fight involvement which the fight pages gloss over should be emphasized in the character profile but actual details of the fight should be handled by the fight pages. The articles that need text reduction are: *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Gin Ichimaru (Prologue and Battle) *Isshin Kurosaki, Kisuke Urahara & Yoruichi Shihōin vs. Sōsuke Aizen (Prologue & Battle) Needs images *Sawatari (Bount arc) - Jirachiwish*incomplete* *Jin Kariya (Bount arc) Needs Review, Rewrite and general update The following articles have been neglected and need to be reviewed, some sections rewritten to be more coherent and generally, the articles needs to be updated. These are usually very short articles. *Hōgyoku (Overview section is out of date, does not contain Aizen's revelations, possibly needs to be written so as it is more coherent as right now its a wall of text that is not useful to anyone) -- [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] *incomplete* * Gigai (Needs general review to get article up to standard) Needs Work done to the extent that stub message can be removed from the article In many of the cases below, the removal of the stub message can be accomplished after imposing the proper structure/layout per the Bleach Wiki:Layout Guide and re-arranging the information already present. In other cases, significant extra work need to be undertaken before the the stub message can be removed. For a full list of Stub articles, please see List of Stubs. However, please remember that some of the articles currently marked as stubs are part of the Fight Summary Project. *Mizuho Asano - Human character article- [[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray)*incomplete* *Aida - Shinigami character article *Harunobu Ogidō - Shinigami character article *Daiji Hirasago - Soul Society character article *Giant Hollow Fortress - Location article- [[User:Godisme|'God']] *incomplete* *Bleach: Official Character Book 2 MASKED *Bleach: Letters From The Other Side *Bleach: The Honey Dish Rhapsody Needs Referencing The articles below have been identified primarily as lacking references. However, some of them may well need significant extra work to get them upto standard and at par with other articles. *Ririn *Kurōdo *Dondochakka Bilstin *Shinigami (Few More) *Hollow (few more) *Hōgyoku -- [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] *incomplete* *Ran'Tao -- Arrancar109 *incomplete* *Ryūsei Kenzaki *Rusaburō Enkōgawa *Rurichiyo Kasumiōji *Noba *Kon *Yumichika Ayasegawa (Fake Karakura Town arc still devoid of references) -- [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (I added a bunch when doing the images, will add the rest and close this soon) *Gō Koga *Maki Ichinose (Plot section and powers and abilities section) -- TheDevilHand888 *incomplete* *Tatsuki Arisawa (bount & Powers and abilities section) *Yasutora Sado (Agent of the Shinigami & Soul Society, End of Bount Arc, portions Hueco mundo, Fake Karakura Town, Sections) -- TheDevilHand888 *incomplete* *Rukia Kuchiki (Powers & Abilities) *incomplete* Grammar Check Complete Cut & Paste Jobs These are straight forward cut and paste job that are tedious but not hard and will beef-up your edit count in no time! *'Location Infobox': I have created a location infobox that should be affixed to all location articles. Infobox is Template:Bleach_Wiki:Location_Template just go through the Locations and add the info box in. I have done Seireitei, Central 46 Compound, Shinō Academy, Gin Tonbo and a few others. So you can use those as examples on how to do it. It's not going to be hard and feel free to leave fields blank if you don't know what to put in! *'Item Infobox': I have created a item infobox that should be affixed to all items that have their own articles. The infobox Template:Bleach_Wiki:Item_Template just go through the Items List and add them in. I have done Kan, Gigai, Jigokuchō and few others. So you can use those as example on how to do it. It's not going to be hard and feel free to leave fields blank if you don't know what to put in! Especially the creator field is not applicable to all items and it will not show up in the info box if left blank, so feel free to leave it blank! Completed Pages The pages here have been labeled as finished, but could still have a missing or inaccurate detail. As such, Only an Admin or Seated Member is allowed to remove pages from this section. *Tatsuki Arisawa (needs multiple work done) *Extensive work has been done* * Ururu Tsumugiya - plot section generally lacks picture-text balance -- [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] *Complete* *Michiru Ogawa - Human character article - manga plot section expanded *Complete* *Ryō Kunieda (Article lacks structure and plot section) *Complete* *'Music Infobox' - & [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] *Complete* *Quincy Bangle (Missing References) Mr. N *Complete* *Sōsuke Aizen (Fake Karakura Town Arc) [[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray)*Complete* *Bleach Pilot Chapter (Needs summary and characters in order of appearance) - Jirachiwish *Complete* *Jin Kariya -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* Grammar Check Complete *Quincy - Grammar Check Done (Needs to have references redone. Missing references.)--[[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']]*Complete* *Hirenkyaku (Missing References, pics or gifs)--[[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] *Complete* *Quincy Bow & Spirit Arrows (Missing References under "Bow")--[[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] *Complete* *Sanrei Glove (Missing References)--[[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] *Complete* *Orihime Inoue (Entire Plot section) -- SunXia *Complete* *Ichigo Kurosaki (Fake Karakura Town Arc) -- [[User:Godisme|'God']] *Complete* *Makoto Kibune (Powers & Abilities) -- Mr. N *Complete* Discussion Thanks for all the hard work so far guys. Keep up the good work. Also, we are desperately in need of people who actually like the fillers. Apparently most of us don't care for the fillers and filler related content is woefully inadequate. So if you like filler, or at least can stand to rewatch them, please sign-up and help as much as you can. Thank you. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 10:25, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :I might be able to do so later, and definitely not on a regular basis. While I like the fillers as much as the normal bleach storyline (most especially since they're like a break from it.) I'll be a bit busy in the coming months with schooling/work/etc.Licourtrix (talk) 19:30, August 15, 2010 (UTC)